<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[83line/澈特] 喜欢他就亲他 by Heeteukxx83xx710701</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317780">[83line/澈特] 喜欢他就亲他</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701'>Heeteukxx83xx710701</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>83line - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>害羞傲娇澈 x 直线呆萌特<br/>澈特幼儿园生<br/>其他人全员已成年<br/>带了点赫海 源声 贤旭<br/>一群弟弟控千防万防防不过弟弟自己送上门的故事<br/>别问我为什么亲生兄弟却不同姓氏, 问就是我觉得改了不顺眼</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[83line/澈特] 喜欢他就亲他</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>害羞傲娇澈 x 直线呆萌特</p><p> </p><p>崔始源搂着金钟云的腰推开了房门, 纯白色的房间中央, 洁白的床上窝着一个还在熟睡的小人儿, 侧着身子把自己弯得像只虾仁一样, 手上抱着只小猫咪玩偶, 玩偶的猫耳朵还被他咬在了嘴里, 小人儿不知道梦到了什么, 嘴角还挂了个浅浅的梨窝.</p><p> </p><p>金钟云走了过去在小人儿的额头上轻轻吻了一下, 抱起小人儿在小人儿的腰间搔痒着, 崔始源正在为小人儿准备着今天上学要穿的幼儿园校服, 扭头看着温馨的兄弟俩嘴角忍不住地挂上了笑容.</p><p> </p><p>小人儿被搔痒逗得格格的笑, 却还是窝在金钟云的怀里不肯睁开双眼, 金钟云也宠得不行, 抱着他让崔始源帮他换好了校服又刷好了牙才抱着小人儿来到了客厅.</p><p> </p><p>「正洙宝宝还不起来吗?厉旭嫂嫂给你弄了好多好吃的喔!」曹圭贤从金钟云手上接过了小人儿放在了大腿上, 小人儿这才揉着眼睛不情愿地睁开了眼, 金厉旭捧着盘食物从厨房走了过来坐在了二人的对面, 曹圭贤隔着桌子和他接了个浅吻.</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭把手上的三明治撕成了小块, 喂进了小人儿的嘴里, 小人儿咬了二口, 眉头一皱吐了出来, 金厉旭把手上剩下的三明治塞进了曹圭贤的嘴里.</p><p> </p><p>「正洙宝宝不喜欢吃的我们都让你哥吃掉!那正洙宝宝今天想吃什么呢?」金厉旭宠溺地摸了摸小人儿柔软地贴在额头上的头毛.</p><p> </p><p>「想吃那个圆圆的饭!」小人儿的眼睛盯着桌子上香喷喷的紫菜饭卷, 刚睡醒的他说起话来奶乎奶乎的, 萌得金厉旭恨不得把世界上的紫菜饭卷都拿来给他.</p><p> </p><p>李赫宰牵着李东海打着呵欠从房间里走了出来, 李东海看到餐桌前乖巧地坐着把自己嘴巴塞了个满的小人儿, 甩开了李赫宰的手从曹圭贤的大腿上抱起了小人儿, 小人儿刚吞下了最后一口饭卷, 揽上李东海的脖子奶乎乎地喊了声东海嫂嫂.</p><p> </p><p>李赫宰走到二人身边, 在李东海脸颊上吻了吻又在小人儿胖嘟嘟的脸颊上也吻了吻, 小人儿抽出一只小手揽上了李赫宰的脖子, 撒着娇要李赫宰把他抱起玩空中飞人, 李赫宰宠弟成魔, 从小到大小人儿提出的要求他就没拒绝过半个, 抱起小人儿就举在了半空中, 小人儿被逗得笑个不停.</p><p> </p><p>「啊李赫宰!他才刚吃饱啊!」金钟云洗完澡从洗手间出来就看到了面前的一幕, 拿起拖鞋就要向李赫宰打去, 李赫宰被抓了个正着, 只好把小人儿放了下来.</p><p> </p><p>「正洙宝宝我们别理他, 今天二哥送你上学好不好?」申东熙也没空管他那二个总是不对盘的大哥和弟弟, 拿上小人儿的小背包, 弯下腰把小人儿抱了起来就出了门.</p><p> </p><p>嘻嘻!大家好啊!我是朴正洙, 我今年六岁, 现在在宝蓝宝蓝幼儿园上学, 我有四个哥哥, 三个嫂嫂!喔不对!应该是二个嫂嫂和一个哥夫...虽然我搞不懂为什么嫂嫂和哥夫都是男生却还是要有区别...不过始源哥夫可是很认真的告诉过我说他是哥夫而不是嫂嫂的!正洙宝宝是个乖宝宝所以一定要听话的!</p><p> </p><p>我大哥呢, 他叫金钟云, 他平常看起来都凶凶的, 可是他其实真的不凶的喔!而且我哥对我可温柔了!而且他对始源哥夫也很温柔的!</p><p> </p><p>我二哥叫申东熙, 我二哥他可利害了, 他什么都会的喔, 我最喜欢看他给我表演魔术了, 而且我二哥他的肚子软绵绵的, 躺在上面可舒服了.</p><p> </p><p>我三哥叫李赫宰, 别看他瘦瘦的看起来像只猴子喔, 他跳舞可帅了, 而且他的东海嫂嫂超好看的, 我最喜欢东海嫂嫂了!</p><p> </p><p>最后, 是我的四哥, 四哥叫曹圭贤, 是个很聪明的大学生喔, 他和厉旭嫂嫂是大学的同学, 他们都是音乐系的学生, 他们二个唱歌可好听了!</p><p> </p><p>我的哥哥嫂嫂和哥夫都很疼我很喜欢我的, 我在幼儿园也很受欢迎喔!学校里的每一个人都喜欢和我做朋友, 他们都说是因为我很可爱!我每天都会收到很多同学送我的巧克力还有糖果...而且他们每一个都想要跟我回家玩, 还说要我当他们的对象...</p><p> </p><p>我不知道什么叫对象, 可是他们都被我的哥哥们拒绝了, 三哥说对象就是喜欢的人, 还说喜欢一个人的时候心跳会加速, 还告诉我要是我想找对象的话一定要像东海嫂嫂那么好看才行.</p><p> </p><p>朴正洙从申东熙的怀里跳到了地上, 甜甜地向申东熙笑着, 和他道了别后就转身跑进了自己的班房, 受欢迎的朴正洙一踏进班房就被班上的同学围在了中间, 几份巧克力塞到了他的手里, 朴正洙甜甜地笑着一一向同学道谢, 抬起头却看到了班房的角落坐了一张他没见过的脸孔, 座位上的人看都没看他一眼, 难道他不喜欢自己?朴正洙忍不住鼓起了脸颊心里有点闷闷的.</p><p> </p><p>老师走进了班房, 朴正洙捧着同学的礼物回到了座位上, 眼神却不期然地一直往角落的地方偷瞄, 座位上的人还是没看过他一眼, 老师让那个人站了起来介绍自己, 朴正洙这才知道那个人的名字叫金希澈, 是今天刚转来的转学生, 朴正洙看着站起来介绍着自己的人, 他觉得金希澈太好看了, 他好像听到自己的心里扑通扑通的跳得很快.</p><p> </p><p>吃午饭的时候, 朴正洙咬着小叉子, 微微扭头看着不远处的金希澈, 用力叉了一块泡菜放进了嘴里, 用力地咬了几下后, 朴正洙把泡菜吞了下去, 心里下定了决心, 不可以有人不喜欢他的!</p><p> </p><p>朴正洙想起了李赫宰说过的话, 他瞄了一眼金希澈的侧脸, 肉嘟嘟的脸颊, 大大的眼睛, 尖尖的鼻子, 这根本就已经比东海嫂嫂还要好看了!而且一看到他, 我的心就会扑通扑通的跳, 那我一定是喜欢他了!</p><p> </p><p>朴正洙觉得想通了就必须要立马去做, 他放下了叉子, 走到了金希澈的身边, 弯下了腰, 在金希澈胖嘟嘟的脸颊上用力地吻了吻.</p><p> </p><p>「希澈同学!我喜欢你!你要不要做我的对象?」朴正洙笑起来甜甜的, 嘴角的梨窝看起来可爱极了, 金希澈转头看了他一眼, 脸颊连同脖子刷的一声涨红了起来, 猛地后退一大步跌坐在了地上, 又急忙爬了起来逃去了洗手间.</p><p> </p><p>老师走到了朴正洙的身边, 把他抱在怀里安慰着, 又拿出口袋里的糖果递给了朴正洙, 朴正洙把水果糖放进嘴里, 甜甜地又笑了起来, 老师被萌了一脸, 问朴正洙是不是已经不难过了.</p><p> </p><p>「我没有难过喔, 我哥说要追到好看的人就要坚持...我明天再亲他就好了!」朴正洙嘴里含着硬糖, 脸颊鼓鼓的, 老师又被可爱到双眼发光, 全然忘记了她其实应该阻止面前即将萌芽的早恋.</p><p> </p><p>接下来的一个月里, 朴正洙每天午饭的时候都会跑到金希澈的身边抱着他在他的脸颊上用力一吻, 吻完了还是照样问一句你喜欢我了吗?</p><p> </p><p>金希澈也不躲开, 只是每次在朴正洙吻完后就会逃着跑出了班房, 朴正洙屡败屡战, 一个月里的吻没有一天落下, 终于在一个月后的这一天, 忍不住地小跑着跟在了逃出课室的金希澈身后.</p><p> </p><p>「你到底喜欢我了没有啊?我都亲一个月了!」朴正洙白嫩嫩的小手拉住了金希澈肉嘟嘟的小手, 金希澈顺从地停了下来, 回头看了朴正洙一眼, 脸颊变得更红了.</p><p> </p><p>「那个.....要是我说...我也喜欢你的话...那你还会每天给我亲亲吗?」金希澈任由朴正洙拉住他的小手, 小尾指甚至反过来勾紧了一点.</p><p> </p><p>「嗯!」朴正洙扬起甜甜的笑容用力地点了点头.</p><p> </p><p>「那...我要是说喜欢...你能不能每天多亲我一口?」金希澈看着前方, 脖子涨得通红, 不肯回头看朴正洙一眼.</p><p> </p><p>「嗯!给你多亲二口!只有你才有喔!」金希澈回头看着朴正洙嘴角旁的小梨窝, 心里扑通扑通的跳个不停.</p><p> </p><p>「那...你闭上眼睛!」金希澈眨了眨大眼睛, 朴正洙乖巧地闭上了双眼, 金希澈凑上前在朴正洙的嘴唇上用力地一吻.</p><p> </p><p>「我也喜欢你!你做我对象吧!」金希澈扬起了大大的笑容, 脸颊上的酒窝藏不住地跑了出来.</p><p> </p><p>「再一次!」朴正洙捧起金希澈的脸颊对准粉嫩的唇又用力地吻了上去.</p><p> </p><p>「我也再一次!」金希澈也学着捧起了朴正洙的脸又一次亲了上去.</p><p> </p><p>转角处, 看完了全程的老师瑟瑟发抖, 她该怎么向朴正洙那群宠弟成魔的哥哥嫂嫂哥夫解释, 是因为她只顾着发花痴才忘记阻止这场早恋的发生?</p><p> </p><p>后记</p><p> </p><p>金钟云看着牵着小手进了家门的金希澈和朴正洙, 脑海里轰的一声炸开了, 强忍着怒火忍受了一晚上的你亲我我亲你后, 好不容易才捱到把金希澈送回了金家父母的手上, 金钟云抱着他家的正洙宝宝, 柔着声询问着朴正洙和金希澈是怎么回事.</p><p> </p><p>「希澈是我对象啊!三哥说只要看到对方会心跳加速而且长得比东海嫂嫂好看就可以做我对象的啊!希澈长得多好看啊!啊!大哥我不和你说了...我要早点睡觉, 明天还给希澈三个大亲亲呢!」朴正洙挣扎着跳到了地上, 金钟云看着空空的大腿, 心里也空空的.</p><p> </p><p>于是...当天晚上...李赫宰被狠狠地修理了一顿...</p><p> </p><p>后后记</p><p> </p><p>十几年后, 二人新婚夜的那一个晚上, 朴正洙推开趴在他身上的金希澈, 双手环在金希澈的脖子上, 眼角还带着没来得及褪下去的红.</p><p> </p><p>「所以..当年你为什么看到我一点反应都没有?不是说我的样子就是你的理想型吗?」</p><p> </p><p>「啊...那天我忘戴眼镜了!一直到你凑上前亲我, 我才看得清你的样子...所以, 当你亲我的那一下, 我心跳快到不行, 所以就跑了...」</p><p> </p><p>「我怎么感觉...我好像被骗了...」</p><p> </p><p>「怎么?想后悔了?来不及囉!你现在是我老婆了!来!老公我让你再尝一次你老公我有多棒!」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>